Sakura
by mysticahime
Summary: 15 drabble mengenai Haruno Sakura—dari orang-orang tersayangnya, tentu saja. A fic for Haruno Sakura's birthday. Warning: OC alerts! Mind to gimme some feedback?


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow the characters and make them as the casts of my fictions. This story is purely mine._

**Warning:** Entah AR entah canon—putuskan sendiri (tapi niatnya mah canon). Yang pasti: AT. OC—_original chara_. _Third_ _generation_. Sebisa mungkin dibuat IC, tapi mungkin juga OoC. Typo? _**Not a chara-bashing!**_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**mysticahime™**

© 2011

Presents:

**.**

**.**

**Sakura**

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

A fic for Haruno Sakura's birthday

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

_Apa pendapat mereka mengenai seorang Haruno Sakura?_

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**1. ****Yamanaka Ino—sahabat**

Sakura? Hmmm...

Menurutku, Sakura adalah orang berdahi paling lebar yang pernah kutemui. Dan rambutnya yang... mengikuti aku! Oke, ia memanjangkan rambutnya untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke-_kun_, tapi tetap saja...

Ah, selain itu, Sakura adalah orang yang berkemauan kuat—di mataku. Ia juga sangat pandai, terutama dalam subjek medis. Mungkin ia terlahir untuk menggantikan Nona Tsunade?

_Who knows?_

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**2. ****Senju Tsunade—guru medis**

Bertanya tentang Sakura? Berikan aku sake!

Hanya bercanda. Lupakan. Aku terlalu stres saat ini. Beberapa hari ini banyak sekali pasien yang harus kurawat di rumah sakit. Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah berusia hampir 102 tahun? Beruntung sekali Konoha karena aku panjang umur. (Dan juga karena aku selalu terlihat awet muda seperti wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun.)

Sakura, yaaa... Gadis itu adalah murid yang baik. Bisa kubilang ia tahan banting—kuat sekali ia menjalani tiga tahun latihan bersamaku.

Yah, setidaknya aku bisa mempercayakan rumah sakit kepadanya bila aku _benar-benar_ tua nanti.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**3. ****Hatake Kakashi—guru pembimbing**

Ah, maaf aku terlambat untuk wawancara. Tadi aku bertemu seekor anjing yang akan melahirkan, jadi aku membawanya ke klinik hewan Inuzuka. Tapi di klinik itu aku bertemu seorang anak kecil yang ditinggal oleh ibunya, makanya aku—

Jangan memasang wajah masam seperti itu. _Yare-yare_, baiklah... baiklah...

Sakura itu... sudah sangat berubah semenjak aku pertama kali melatihnya (sekitar 39 tahun yang lalu). Dulu, gadis itu sangat... manja dan cengeng. Dan juga selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke. Entah mengapa, sekarang aku merasa bangga melihat perkembangannya hingga saat ini—saat ia sudah diakui sebagai salah satu _sannin_ legendaris Konoha, seperti trio Jiraiya-_sama_, Tsunade-_sama_, dan Orochimaru.

Singkat kata: Sakura kini adalah seorang _kunoichi_ yang mengagumkan.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**4. ****Rock Lee—pemuja**

Sakura?

Bunga yang selalu tampak indah dan memesona. Pujaan hatiku, permata hijau terindah yang pernah ada di dunia... Seumur hidupku akan kuhabiskan untuk mencintainya.

Aku serius, Sakura _selalu_ tampak mengagumkan—setidaknya di mataku.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**5. ****Haruno Satsuki—ibu**

Tidak banyak yang dapat kukatakan untuk putri semata wayangku. Lima puluh dua tahun bersamamu bukanlah waktu yang singkat, nak. Kau semakin matang, semakin beranjak pada kedewasaan (ah, kau memang _sudah_ dewasa).

Ibu bangga padamu.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**6. ****Haruno Genji—ayah**

Wah, jujur saja: sebenarnya aku sangat tidak setuju ketika anakku menikah dengan mantan _missing nin_ Konoha, tapi apa boleh buat. Sakura, anakku, adalah anak gadis paling pandai, rajin, dan berbakti di dunia. Dan, mengapa anak sesempurna itu harus menjadi istri seorang _ninja_ yang bahkan belum pernah lulus ujian _chuunin_?

Tapi, yah, sekali lagi kubilang—apa boleh buat.

Selama kau bahagia, Ayah akan mendukungmu, nak.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**7. ****(Almarhumah) Uchiha Mikoto—ibu mertua**

Ternyata ada gadis baik hati yang mau menikahi putraku yang dingin ini.

Bahagiakan ia, Sakura-_chan_.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**8. ****(Almarhum) Uchiha Fugaku—ayah mertua**

Ada yang mau menikah dengan Sasuke?

_No comment_.

Seharusnya Haruno-_san_ menikah dengan Itachi saja.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**9. ****(Almarhum) Uchiha Itachi—kakak ipar**

Aku selalu menduga bahwa ia akan menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi Sasuke-_chan_. Ya, semenjak aku melihatnya waktu itu—di mana tatapan mata _emerald_-nya seolah ingin mencabik-cabikku.

Jaga _otouto_-ku baik-baik, Sakura-_san_. Aku titip dia padamu.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**10. ****Uzumaki Hinata—besan**

A-apa yang harus kukatakan?

U-uh...

Sa-Sakura-_san_ itu... gadis yang pemberani, tidak seperti a-aku. Sa-Sakura-_san_ juga ti-tidak lemah, i-ia ku-kuat.

Dan lagi, a-aku senang bi-bisa satu keluarga besar dengan Sa-Sakura-_san_...

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**11. ****Uzumaki Naruto—besan**

Apa? Apa? Komentar mengenai Sakura-_chan_?

SAKURA-_CHAAAANNNN_! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi penerus Nona Tsunade! Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan si _Teme_! Hahahaha! Sama seperti aku yang tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menjadi Hokage!

Sakura-_chan_, jangan pernah lupa, ya, kita selalu—selamanya menjadi tim tujuh dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ sebagai guru kita! Aku tidak pernah lupa ini: aku yang berisik, _Teme_ yang selalu sok keren, Kakashi-_sensei _yang selalu terlambat, dan kau yang sering sekali memukulku.

Konohaaaaaa, lihatlah Hokage-mu yang keren ini!

_Dattebayou!_

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**12. ****Uzumaki Yuna (kini Uchiha Yuna)—menantu**

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa menjadi menantu salah satu _kunoichi_ terhebat di Konoha! Yiii-haaaa~

Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Haruno Sakura-_sama_ adalah idolaku sedari aku kecil. (Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengganti embel-embel _–sama_ menjadi –_kaasan_.) Bahkan, aku menjadi _medic-nin_ karena ingin seperti beliau.

Ahahahaha, tidak bisa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**13. ****Uchiha Otsuka—anak**

Ibu adalah orang yang—hn—ceria. Berkebalikan dengan Ayah yang sering diam dan 'berbicara dengan mata' (yang kemudian menurun padaku), Ibu selalu lugas dalam mengutarakan pendapatnya. Tidak pernah pandang bulu, Ibu selalu jujur mengenai apa saja, kepada siapa saja, kapan saja, dan di mana saja.

Ibu juga _kunoichi_ yang hebat, salah satu _ninja_ medis terhebat di desa. (Dan akan menjadi yang terbaik bila Nenek Tsunade meninggal. _Kapan_, _sih_, beliau meninggal?) Sayang sekali Ibu berhenti menjadi _ninja_ setelah melahirkanku dan hanya menjadi tenaga medis di desa.

Hn, aku bangga memiliki ibu seperti dia.

**.:-*-:.**

**14. ****Uchiha Sasuke—suami**

Sakura? Kau tanya pendapatku, heh?

Dia cerewet. Semenjak sebelum aku pergi hingga masa-masa tua kami, ia selalu banyak bicara.

Ia juga kini kuat, aku tidak perlu takut meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah setelah menikah. Orang mana pun pasti akan berpikir sepuluh kali untuk mengganggunya.

Dan—hn—aku mencintainya.

**.**

**.:-*-:.**

**.**

**15. ****Uchiha Otohime—cucu**

Nenek adalah orang yang paling mengagumkan yang aku kenal. Kuat, tegar, dan berjiwa muda. **Kuat**—Kakek Kakashi pernah bercerita padaku mengenai perkembangan Nenek sedari beliau kecil. **Tegar**—Nenek Ino pernah menceritakan penantian Nenek terhadap Kakek Sasuke. **Berjiwa muda**—tentu saja, nenekku memiliki kekuatan seperti Senju Tsunade-_sama_ untuk menampilkan wajah awet muda, lagipula, Nenek selalu ceria.

Meskipun Nenek—seperti yang diceritakan Ayah—berhenti menjadi _kunoichi_ setelah melahirkan Ayah, Nenek tetap fit untuk usianya yang sudah kepala lima.

Setelah tidak menjalankan misi apa pun, Nenek lebih sering di rumah—walau seringkali pergi ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja. Nenek sering membuatkanku kue-kue enak ketika sore hari. Pokoknya, bagiku Nenek adalah orang terheeeebuuaaaaat sedunia.

Aku sangat menyayangi Nenek! Suatu hari, aku pun pasti akan menjadi _kunoichi_ sebaik Nenek ketika beliau masih muda.

Dan, emmmm, hari ini hari ulang tahun Nenek yang ke-52! Selamat ulang tahun, Nek!

Kami semua menyayangimu!

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

SELESAI DALAM WAKTU SATU JAAAAAMMM XDDD *nari-nari*

Aiyeee, udah lama juga saya ga ngetik =w= sekalinya ngetik malah bikin _drabble_ kayak gini.

Sebenernya, ide _fic_ ini udah ada dari taun lalu, buat _event_ ulang tahun Sakura juga. Tapiii, apa boleh buat, baru sempet dibikin sekarang XD #plak

Apa _fic_ ini hancur? _Keep or delete_?

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 28 Maret 2011, 00.39 a.m**

p.s: ada yang tahu ultah Naruto? #plak


End file.
